Link: The Hero Of Time
by Otep Saves
Summary: The story gets darker as it goes on. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! The rating is for:Language and violence/gore. The rating might change to R because of what the characters might say to each other. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter One: Coming Home

Chapter One  
  
A flash of blue light shone and lit up the dimmed Temple of Time. It thinned untill there was no light left. The only person that stood there was Link. He had been brought back to his present time. The master sword was in the pedistal once more.The blood that had been there dried up and crumpledinto dust. Link stood there staring at it for a minute rembering what had happened. Destroying Gannodorf and beating Gannon. He remebered the sages locking Gannon in the evil realm when he had no strength left to fight. Even with the Triforce of power, Gannon could not penetrate the magic that bound him in the realm. Link longed to pull out the sword once again and remain an adult but didn't. He was too scared to pull it out.He thought that he might be stuck in that time because he would not have the Orcarina of Time. All he could do was finger the legendary sword lovingly and say to himself that he was the Hero Of Time. He knew that he would never see it again. Zelda had made sure of that, she had taken the Orcarina of Time.  
  
So he sighed heavily and walked backward slowly. He stopped,took one last look at the sword and left. There was a loud sound and he knew that the Door of Time had been sealed forever. The stones still stood there spinning and sparkling on the alter. He read the inscription as he had done so many times before, and took the stones off one by one. He knew that there would be no reason to do this but he wouln't feel safe if he didn't. He left the Temple feeling misirable. He walked through the market where no one knew how close they had come to a mass destruction. He had saved their town from becoming destroyed and inhabited by Zombies. Once again he felt sad. He would no longer be a hero to many people.  
  
He walked slowly to Kokiri forest which took about a day. When he got there no one greeted him. Instead they seemed to be ignoring him. He was used to this. Mido was always making fun of him for having no fairy, and he wouldn't be surprised if he had cooked up some stupid story about him. So he made his way to his house and found it in the same condition he had left in. After cheking carefully for any pranks they may have played on him he started to put down his equipment. Surprisingly he still had the Biggoron sword. It wasn't that heavy he thought as he put it under his bed. He put the rest of his stuff under his bed, (with the exception of his orcarina and Koriri sword) and headed to the training center of Kokiri. He crawled through the hole and doged the huge boulder and put the sword in the treasure chest. He wouldn't be needing it any more he reminded himself and tried not to cry.  
  
He made his way up to the lost woods and to meet Saria. There were no more monsters in the Sacared Forest Meadow any more. They were destroyed because Gannon had created them and everything Gannon had created would be bound in the Evil Realm. He found Saria playing her ocarina on the stump as usuall and looked up where the Forest Temple stood. He made a mental note to rebuild those steps one day. He started to say to Saria 'Hi' but choked. He was still getting over the fact that he didn't want to be in this time. So instead he waved to Saria. She looked up and smiled at him. He started to tell her what had happened, pausing every so often so that he woulddn't cry.  
  
When he was finished he looked up at her and found that she was smiling at him. He knew that she wouldn't remember anything that had happened.But hoped that she would.So he decided to ask anyway.  
  
" Saria, you don't remember anything, do you?"  
  
" No." she said with a frown"But what I don't get is that if you put Gannon in the Evil Realm seven years ahead of time, wouldn't that have absolutly no effect in the time that we live in now?"  
  
Link just sat there dumbstruck at what Saria just said. Saria was usually a halfwit(Link called her Halfy for short) and never said anything intelligent. Or she would and then would go back to picking her nose and say something stupid.  
  
"I dunno Saria. I mean...Iguess."said Link.  
  
"Well...if that was true wouldn't you just have to go through all of that stuff again, because you time traveled for no apparent reason?"  
  
"Why do you have to make me feel more miserable? I think it's one of those weird time travel things that no one understands at all. Plus there haven't been any reports form Princess Zelda about Gannon attaking. So can we please stop talking about this?"  
  
"Yeah well if you don't want to talk about the facts of time travel then I guess we can just play our orcarinas." Saria said angrily.  
  
They played Saria's song for a little bit. It made Link feel he was at home. It made him feel more comfortable hearing himself and Saria playing a song. It was good to hear their notes being bounced around and fill up the entire meadow. The notes echoed back to them and soon it was a round.Then Link stopped playing and looked at the huge platform in the middle with the Forest medalion on it. He wondered if he played one of the warping songs, if it warp him to that place. He had only warped with the ocarina Zelda had given him. He started to play the Prelude of light and stopped. He felt a strange feeling wash over him. Then he saw a giant shadow creeping out of the forest temple towards Saria. Before he could yell " LOOK OUT" the green shadow grabbed Saria and dragged her towards the Forest temple.Saria was screaming for help but he knew since he wasn't equiped, he could do nothing about Saria. Saria stopped yelling as so did Link.The silence in the meadow was louder than the screaming and yelling that had gone on but a minute ago.The shadow droppped Saria's body with a sickening thud and shrank back into the temple. Link ran to her body and found that she was just barely alive. She turned over and said" Go...to...Zelda." Then with that she fainted.He looked down at her.Her brillant green hair was touseled up and a few strands lay over her face. A few drops of blood were on her neck and arms, her dress was torn in several different places and she was all pale and clammy. Link carried her body back to her house with some difficulty. When he turned around to leave, he saw Mido standing at the threshhold. Mido tried to look important, fact was that Mido looked ridiculuos. His hands crossed over his puffed out chest and standing there in the doorway trying to block up anyway for Link to get out.  
  
"Move out of the way Mido." said Link dangerously  
  
Mido moved in silence and let Link pass. When Link had his back towards him Mido said  
  
"You will die if you leave the Forest, you do know that right? Kokiri's aren't supposed to leave."  
  
"Your not allowed to leave the forest.I am." Link spat out.  
  
So he went to his house before Mido could talk. He equiped his items and played Prelude of Light.  
  
When he got to the temple of time he screamed. The Temple was pitch black. No light shone through the windows.After a moment of hesitation he ran out. What he saw was almost blinding. It was broad daylight out but completely dark in the temple of time. He couldn't make sense out of it and didn't try to either. Though as he walked through the town it was an errie brightness in the town. It was getting lighter out every second. He still had to sneak in, because they didn't know that he had saved them seven years in advanced. He checked to see what time it was by the gossip stone. It was 9:00 at night! But it was extremly light out. He ran the rest of the way to the castle courtyard and got there just to find that Zelda wasn't there. Of course she couldn't be there all day.He waited on the steps for morning to talk to Zelda. He went to sleep (not having a decent nights sleep in weeks) without knowing it, just to be woken up in a few hours time to be thrown out.  
  
"Let go of me you ugly brutes!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh, shut you stupid kid. And if we catch you sneaking around in the courtyard again, we'll hang you!"  
  
With that they threw him out.  
  
"This feels familar alright" he thought as he got up from the dusty path. So he snuck back in the courtyard and this time was carefull about his hiding spot. He hid behind a bush and positioned himself just right to see if Zelda was coming. He had to wait for another hour, and since he had snuck in, security had tightened. All he could hope for is that the guards wouldn't see him and that Zelda would come soon.  
  
Just his luck that Zelda should come with a guard.  
  
"Damn it!" he said a little too loudly.  
  
The guard looked wildly around and his eyes rested on the bush. He walked slowly toward the bush with his spear out to guard himself. He poked the bush with his spear and found nothing. Lucky for Link he searched the wrong bush. But soon the guards started to pile in and searching the entire area for any one that shouldn't belong in the courtyard. Zelda was to go to the castle in case something should happen. She left reluctantly and passed the bush that Link happened to be in. He decided to take a chance and whispered to her.  
  
"Zelda"  
  
"Who said my name?!" She yelled.  
  
"No one" said a particuly fat guard.  
  
"Zelda it was me...Link"  
  
"Oh" she whispered back.  
  
"Get me out of here!"  
  
"GUARDS!!!!"  
  
"Yes Princess Zelda?"  
  
"I thought I saw someone over by the fountains. Check there"  
  
"Yes Princess Zelda" the fat guard said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Get me out of here!" whispered Link.  
  
Zelda scrunched up her face."But you're dirty and you'll track dirt all over the carpets and then they'll find out that I let an intruder into the castle."  
  
"Please Zelda?''  
  
"No Link...I can't. I'm sorry"  
  
"Fine. Turn me in. They won't care that I'm just twelve years of age. All that they need to see is that I'm armed and then they'll kill me." Link said with a sigh.  
  
" Oh come off it Link. They won't kill you. The worst they'll do is throw you out again."  
  
" Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
Link jumped out of the bushes and went up to the guards. Before he knew what had happened it had gotten brighter and brighter out. Then a blinding white flash came upon them. So powerful it knocked Link, Zelda and the remaining guards down to the ground. When the light had dimmed down somewhat, they watched in horror as they saw two or three guards being ripped limb by limb. When daylight had returned to it's original state. They saw the remains of the guards. There bones were scattered about and blood was everywhere. They gathered around the bones and looked down in disgust, in horror and in sorrow.  
  
Once it was all cleaned up and the guards were given a proper funeral. Zelda was no where to be found. Link had found her in the courtyard and saw her sitting down with her arms around her knees rocking herself back and forth. Link looked at her for quite sometime and then went. Zelda looked up at his back but didn't say anything. 'It would only make things worse if I told him.' she thought. Link walked slowly back to Kokiri forest. As he went on the bridge he sat down,wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself back and forth like Zelda had done. He looked into Kokiri forest and thought of how peaceful it was. There was never any evil there.Nothing to fight for, no monsters, no dungeons to defeat, no sword fighting,no challenge,no fun"No adventure" he said aloud. Then he looked at Hyrule field. Monsters to fight,challenges, dungeons to defeat, mountains to climb,land to explore,sword fighting, castles, towns to visit, shops, new and exciting people, ranch,lake,dessert,Temples."Adventure"Then he looked straight and screamed. He didn't scream because he was afraid. He screamed because he didn't know what to do. He was twelve years old and was acting like he was already grown up. He didn't know where to go in life. He was stuck. Two places to go. One ment home and comfort. The other probobly ment that he would get a wink of sleep once a week. Instead he jumped off the bridge and cried himself to sleep.  
  
"Do you think he's dead?"  
  
"No. If we're lucky he is."  
  
" That's not funny Mido. After what just happened to Saria,we're lucky to have found him alive!"  
  
Link woke up at the last voice. He stared around and relized that he was back on the bridge.There was blood splatered everywhere on the ground where he had been laying. He sat straight up and stood up carefully.  
  
"What happened here?'' he asked looking around once more.  
  
"We were attacked." said a girl with blonde hair  
  
"Why would anyone attack you guys, Erin?Link asked.  
  
"I dunno. Why would someone like to go out into the field,almost get killed and consider it fun?" said Mido sarcasticly.  
  
"Mido I don't feel like putting up with you're crap today."  
  
"Oh would you both shut up?'' said Erin.  
  
They both shut up and looked at the ground sheepishly.  
  
"We don't know why they attacked us. But all we know is that everyone,well almost everyone got out okay."  
  
"Well who are the people that didn't make it out?'' Link asked.  
  
"There's only one person."  
  
"And that would be...?" Link knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Saria."  
  
Link felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. He was tumbling into a void oblivion of darkness. He was gasping for air and crying so hard that he made himself sick.Mido and Erin were trying to help Link back up but couldn't;he kept falling down. He wasn't able to stand up because he couldn't feel his legs or the rest of his body. The only thing he could feel was pain. When he woke up he was in Saria's bed. He lay there blaming himself for what happened to Saria.  
  
"Should've never gone to the castle. I should have stayed here. She wouldn't have died if I hadn't left her behind." he kept muttering to himself.  
  
"There was nothing you could do Link." said a soft voice behind him.  
  
Link turned around and looked there and gasped.  
  
"Zelda...wha...why...how?"  
  
"I've been talking to the kids around here. It sounded like nobody could have saved Saria."  
  
"Huh? How do you know about Saria dying?"  
  
"Well I didn't at first and I saw how everybody was distraught and so I asked. They didn't know that Saria had been attacked at first.They were to busy fending off a few tektites. So natrually they were okay. Saria on the other hand was by the bridge and when they went to the bridge to look for her they found the upper-half of her body. They didn't have a chance to bury her. She body sorta disapparated in a few seconds."  
  
"Huh? How come they didn't tell me about this?"  
  
"Mabe because you've been passed out for about three days? Just a suggestion."  
  
"Zelda the day that the guards died, I went to you to tell you about what had happened to Saria."  
  
"Okay. What happened?"  
  
" Well I had just come from the Temple of Time and was talking to Saria in the Sacared Forest Meadow. Then I was about to play Prelude of Light to see if you could warp using any orcarina.Just then a green shadow came slinking out of the temple and grabbed Saria. Do you know what that was that grabbed Saria."  
  
Zelda looked away from him. He finally took this advantadge to actually look at her. Her hair was messed up, her face was pale, she had bags under her eyes, she was biting her chapped lips and she was clammy and shaking all over. She looked as though she had stayed up for the past couple of nights.  
  
"Zelda what's wrong...?"  
  
Zelda stood up and acted as though nothing was wrong.  
  
"I-I-I have to go. I have to go back to the palace. My Father doesn't know I'm here. He might be worried about me. I have to go." And with that she walked quickely out of the forest.  
  
"Yeah sure...nothing's wrong." whispered Link. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Legend

Chapter Two  
  
"No. This can't happen. We made sure that when we sent him to the Evil Realm, EVERYTHING of his was destroyed!!" Screamed Rayru.  
  
"Apparently not because theres still havoc and chaos caused by his minions!" said an infuriated Impa.  
  
They were in the Chamber Of Sages and were trying to figure out how some of Gannon's minions had gotten out of the Evil Realm when he himself couldn't get out.  
  
"And now because of you're carelessness" continued Impa, who was getting more and more red in the face " Saria's dead!"  
  
Rayru stared blankly at her and said just above a whisper  
  
"A sage...dead? This cannot be. But no one could kill a sage. Only someone with a lot of power could kill one and even then they would have to actually find us and weaken the sage."  
  
"Well she is Rayru. There's no one to protect the Forest Temple now and it's all you're fault." Said Impa with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Why is it all my fault? We all made that realm together didn't we?"  
  
"WE!?"Shrieked Impa"WE!? THERE IS NO WE BECUASE YOU AND THE ANCIENT SAGES CREATED THE REALM.AFTER THEY WERE KILLED-AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR CARLESSNESS- IT WAS YOUR JOB TO MAKE SURE THAT THE EVIL REALM WAS ABLE TO MAINTAIN THE OCCUPAINTS THAT WERE SENT THERE! NOW BECAUSE THEY SEEM TO HAVE FOUND A WAY OUT GANNONDORF WILL TURN HYRULE INTO A DESOLATE WASTELAND!"  
  
Rayru cowered at her rage. The other sages were used to Impa yelling at him because it happened every day.Also since no one really liked Rayru they never stopped her from blaming him.  
  
Rayru stood there and looked around at the other sages for help. They all stared back at him blankly. "Why are they always taking her side?" he thought. "She's not so great." he continued. "Why I bet if she didn't work out so often, they wouldn't always be on her side." He finished at last.  
  
"Well I think..." started Darnutia  
  
"Oh nobody gives a damn about what you think you rock eating scrub!" said Rayru suddenly. "It's amazing that you even think. Why did the goddesses put you on this earth if you do nothing but eat rocks? You're a disgrace to Hyrule! If you ask me we would all be better off without the likes of you crowding up our beutiful mountains!!"  
  
Darnutia stared at him; his eyes turned into slits. His mouth thinned and his hands were balled into fists. The rest of them( even Impa ) backed away and wanted to see who would win the fight.  
  
***  
  
Link was crying over the loss of his friend; his only real friend in Kokiri who cared for him and played games with him. After crying for an hour he went to his house and grabbed his Fairy Orcarina - the one Saria had given him when he was starting out his adventure- and went to the sacared forest meadow. He walked slowly over to the tree stump and looked sadly at it. A few tears dropped onto the stump. He got down on his knees and started to dig a hole with his bare hands. He dug about three feet, put a hankercheif around the orcarina and placed it softly in the hole. Then with that he placed the dirt back in the hole and looked up to the forest temple. He sighed a deep sigh and what took him three days, he got enough lumber to fix the steps that led to the forest temple.  
  
***  
  
It was no match. Rayru stood there, drenched in cold sweat and trembling from head to toe. Darnutia, shaking in his anger was ready to begin. He raised his hands up high and a huge bolt of power hit Rayru. Rayru stumbled and couldn't belive that he was still alive. Danutia was getting ready for another power bolt when suddenly a green, pixely shadow of something very familar looking came gliding in. It melted in the background for it was so dark and began to get its next victim. Darnutia sent another but more powerful power beam at Rayru. Yet Rayru was still alive. The Shadow swept down upon Darnutia taking nearly all his life away. Done with his job the pixely Shadow now left with another Shadow. Only that the new one was red and pixely and had a familar shape to it. But none of the sages seemed to notice what kind of forms the Shadows seemed to have taken. They watched as Darnutia's body fell down with a thud that shook the entire room. All stood horror struck and with that Rayru said " Follow me."  
  
They followed him not knowing what to expect. Even though they had let Rayru into their temples,he had never let anyone but himself into the Temple of Light.He opened the door and started telling them how the other sages had lost their lives.  
  
"The ancient Sage of the Forest was a kokiri-like Saria only older- who was very, how should I put this, ummmm very depressed all the time. Talked a lot about suicide but never atempted it. This is not the first time this...Creature and been let out. We found her body deep within the forest temple in the boss's chamber inpaled upon her own sword , which is now the Kokiri sword that Link used."  
  
He paused to take a breath and open up a door.  
  
"At the time of the ancient sage/king Goron's death he had just defeated Volvagia. He too was killed with his own sword, which is now the Goron's special crop. The water sage was, heh, you're great-great grandmother Ruto. She too was found in the boss's chamber. When I told them all that this legendary was indeed real and it was out of the Evil realm she, rather then face it , killed herself."  
  
"What happened to the other sages?" asked Nabooru.  
  
"The other sages were mutilated, torn limb from limb. They like the others were found in the boss's chamber of their temple."  
  
"So what you mean to tell me is that...were're all going to die?"  
  
"Only if we don't take certain precautions." said Rayru grimly.  
  
No one talked much after that. As they went deeper into the temple the elaborate decorating did not follow them. Deeper and deeper they went and every now and then they would see chains and blood on the vine covered walls. They were begining to become afraid but walked on. Coldness took over their bodies and took away their warmth. When they finally reached the last door Rayru opened it and lead them inside.  
  
***  
  
"OUCH! DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!" Link screamed into the night. Never having worked with nails and hammers before, natually it would hurt. He was cradling his left hand which he had hit with the hammer ( again ) and then began to work again. It had been about a week that he had been working on this project and he still hadn't given up hope. He was sweaty and tired and cried often because he hadn't been getting a good night's sleep lately. He was halfway done with the stairs. Of course he hadn't done it all by himself. Mido and the others helped out often. But being as inexperienced as he, they didn't get much farther. Link jumped down from the stairs and looked at them. It was pretty good he thought with a smile. He liked to think that he was doing the right thing and hoped that Saria would be happy.  
  
"Five days 'till you're birthday Saria. Link Whispered to himself. "Just five more days." Then with that he walked back to Kokiri.  
  
Yet again, he had another restless sleep. He couldn't stop thinking that he was at fault for Saria's death. It had been almost two weeks since her death. But yet he couldn't understand why he woke up to find so much blood around him on the bridge. Wouldn't he had heard the fighting? He remembered jumping off the bridge and crying himself to sleep but yet he woke up on the bridge. He had no trace of blood on him either.But feeling too sleepy to carry on he fell asleep almost imediatly.  
  
***  
  
"This is the boss's chamber of the temple of Light." exclaimed Rayru.  
  
"I-THINK-I'M-GONNA-BE-SICK" Said Ruto with her hand over her mouth.  
  
The room was a gorgeous golden color with different brillant colored decorations on the wall. But what took away some of the room was the fact that there were spikes on every wall with blood splatered around them, blood nearly covered the walls, there were chains that hung around still holding the victims from long ago, although they were long since dead and their blood had dried on the walls. Everybody was a greenish color but none of them were sick. Even the boss's of their temples weren't that evil.  
  
"I'm guessing this is why you gave away you're medalion to Linkwithout him ever laying eye's on the temple." said Impa.  
  
"Yes and no. You see the boss of the Temple Of Light was...monsterous. It let you see no mercy. It wanted every second you saw it to be filled with pain and agony. Brutal this monster was. Link wouldn't have lasted ten seconds in this room with this monster. The strongest have only lasted three minutes and 48 seconds. I watched waiting for them to awake me. I watched in despair hoping that one would at least wound the beast.Then one day I saw a person...someone with amazing strength that knocked out this monster and then sealed in the evil realm. There is where it had stayed. I re-awankened as a sage and gave him the medallion. He said something in another language although I remember every word: Mon lien de fils, il est cinq et un certain jour où il sera maniable avec une épée. Il vit dans la forêt de Kokiri et ne connaît rien de ses parents. Quand il est plus âgé et les débuts son voyage... s'assurent vous lui donner ce médaillon."  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Nabooru  
  
"He said:"My son Link , he is five and some day he will be handy with a sword. He lives in Kokiri Forest and knows nothing of his parents. When he is older and starts his journey...make sure you give him this medallion."  
  
"So you see...it was Link's father who had re-awakened me and that is why I was the one to guide Link. After he said that he enthrusted the medallion into my possesion again and there he collasped. Only then did I relize that he was in such poor condition. His hair was like Link's but longer and put back into a ponytail. It was all knotted. His eyes were dialated and I noticed how messed up his face was. His face was burned and scarred from previous battles. I couldn't beleive how much this man had endured. When I got him back to his village - in the mountains- I talked to his sister. I found out that his wife had died and gave their only son to the Deku tree to look after him untill his time of destiny was called upon him.I found out that he was in many battles that were fought at that time.But he mostly went into the other temples for practice to keep up his skills.Link's father died a few days after he had defeated the monster inside the temple. He died on his son's birthday. Link dosen't know about this though.His father was one of the four soliders that protected the King/Queen. His name was also Link. It was a tradition to name you're son after the father's name- if the father was a swordsman."  
  
With a deep breath Rayru lead the other sages to some sleeping quarters and then went to his own quarters where he spent the night wondering wether he should have told them the other half of the story. 


	3. The Depressions Begin

Chapter 3  
  
"Have you found out where the opening in the realm yet?" Gannondorf asked.  
  
"No" said an IronKnukle"but ummm...Ghoma,King Dodongo,Barinade,Phantom Gannondorf,Vol..."  
  
Gannon made a motion with his hands to get to the point.  
  
"Well all the boss's want to know when the realm is finally opened that if they can go back to their temples."  
  
"Yes. But before you scrury off to tell them that. It won't be all at the same time. No. I made a mistake at coming direct last time I took over Hyrule. They won't be going to the same temple either. They won't even go back to Hyrule without proper training and the information that they need to be informed about the monster that just escaped. Even with that monster out it's not enough to divert them from this. We want them to think that I'm the good guy this time. Is Link back in his original time yet?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he is."  
  
"Where is he?" Gannondorf asked  
  
"He's currently in Kokiri Forest...sleeping!"  
  
"HE'S SLEEPING?!?!" Gannon roared with laughter  
  
"Yes. What is so funny?"  
  
Gannon calmed down.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well when we find the opening to the realm, we're starting over. We wont do anything for a few days. After about a week of teroising the people,the monster will get tired and start some harmless pranks and then do nothing at all...make it seem like the rein of terror is over. That's our first attack."  
  
"You've seem to have this all planned out."  
  
"I have a great plan if all goes well. I mean I had a great plan last time too but I didn't think I could actually have been beaten.This time I won't be beaten. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones."  
  
He flexed his arms to show the muscles to the IronKuncle.  
  
"I've been training with a sword and the magick in the Triforce of Power. He stands no chance against me. Go off now!"  
  
The IronKnukle scurried off to tell the Boss's the good news.  
  
"He said that you were allowed to return to you're temples but not at the same time. He said that it would be better if you were returned one by one and to a different temple."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Morpha, King Dodongo, and Volvagia cried in anger.  
  
"I need to be in water or else it'll be an easy battle for my oponent!"  
  
"I need to be in lava or else I'l perish!Cried Volvagi  
  
King Dodongo looked at Volvagia " DITTO!"  
  
"You'll still have the same chamber but...the temple will be different and Link will be improply informed about the boss. That's Gannon's plan."  
  
"The Prince of Darkness will rise once more and Hyrule will feel his full wrath and pay for what it has done!" said Twinrova. She had stayed in the combined form and not the two witches.  
  
"Yes they will." said Gannon  
  
They all laughed evily as they planned what to do.  
  
***  
  
Link awoke from a restless sleep. Though he couldn't remember the dream, he couldn't help thinking why he was drenched in cold sweat.He knew he couldn't sleep now, so he dressed quickly and jumped down from his treehouse. He was too impatient to climb the ladder. He checked what time it was by a Gossip stone. It was about 5:30am. He ran into the sacared forest meadow and started to work on the stairs. He didn't stop to take a break at 9:00 or when the others came in to help. Something told him that he had to finish this soon. He couldnt say it was a feeling of something bad in the air, cause it wasn't. It was just something he had to do. At around 1:00 the stairs were up and stayed up. Now all they needed were about two coats of paint to make them look complete. The others said that they were tired and they would help him later. So there Link was painting the stairs by himself. As he started, his ears picked up something in the breeze that blew by him. It was almost as if it had a voice and was trying to talk to him, no it was a cry; a cry for help, deep within the forest temple."Link" it breathed. although the meadow was silent it was loud. For it made it hard for Link to hear what it was sayng."Help" a voice so tiny it made a loud sound and echoed in Link's mind.Link dropped his paint brush and ran back to his house. He climbed up the ladder and closed the curtain. He turned to lay on his bed but the problem was that someone was already there.  
  
"You've been gone quite some time." She said  
  
"Zelda!" Link breathed  
  
"He looked at her in the dim candle light of his house. The light cascaded over her shoulders and gave her golden hair a glow that seemed to surrond her as though she were a goddess. Her bright blue eyes shone more then usual and something was behind them Link noticed. He thought she looked gorgeous, but he didn't do anything.  
  
"Why are you here?" Link asked  
  
Link watched in disbeleif as he watched Zelda dissapear in a mist. He then remembered that he hadn't lit a candle and that it was still daylight outside and not night.  
  
"Wha?" He looked around wildly." Where'd she go?"  
  
He ran out of the forest and into Hyrule Market Town. He had almost made to the Castle when the same brightness that had taken the soilders life away blinded him and knocked him on his feet. He saw once again a handful of townsfolk being torn limb from limb. Then dusk had began to set in and Link ran towards the castle.  
  
"ZELDA!!" Link gasped.  
  
Zelda looked up from where she had been sitting. She didn't move but her gaunt face broke into a smile, and through her tears she laughed.  
  
"Link! I was just going to send a carrige for you! Listen..."  
  
"Zelda...I saw you on my bed about two hours before I got here. It was dark out even though It was really day and a candle was lit even though I didn't light one."  
  
Zelda's smile dissapeared and she broke down into tears.  
  
"There's only one choice then" she said grimly standing up " It's dangerous but in two days from this very second you must go ahead in time."  
  
"Why would it be dangerous?" asked Link  
  
"Because it could disrupt our time period. Also...this monster will be out and more powerful. All we need you to do is..."  
  
"Lemme guess...hmmmmmmm..kill it?  
  
"Yes...and no. You see before you kill it in that time...you have to find out it's weak point. It was sealed in the sacared realm after a fierce battle. Then you must come back in time...but you have to remain you're adultself."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"I'll tell you tommorrow. Right now stay here while I go and get you something."  
  
Zelda said and she scurried off.  
  
'Yea...I'm gonna be an adult again!' Link thought.  
  
He looked at himself in the moat surrounding the courtyard. It was dark and the moon shone in the background. He watched as his reflection swan into view.He took a long stick and put it in the center of his reflection and watched the ripples get bigger and bigger. Then he heard it. The sound of a child crying.He looked more intently into the water and saw a pendant. He picked it up and saw that it was made of gold and the left-handed piece of the triforce. He turned it over and saw in blue saphires was the name: Naryu.  
  
Link stood up and put the necklace on. As soon as the necklace had clasped around his neck he saw a bright blue light surrond him and go into his body. He was confused but for some reason felt safe.He waited several more minutes before Zelda rushing out crying.  
  
"Link...I cant find i...what's that on you're neck?!"  
  
"Oh...I dunno i found it in the water in there." He pointed to the moat.  
  
"Link whenever you wear that pendant it protects you from any harm. Now come back in two days with that pendant on. Water gives it power the more power it has the more protection it gives off. NEVER TAKE IT OFF. When it starts to glow dark blue put very little water on it. When it glows bright blue dont put any water on it. You must find the other ones!" Zelda then ran off leaving Link with his thoughts and the cold wind in the night. One more gust of wind and he passed out for the remaining two days. He was woken up by Zelda.  
  
"Link we must hurry!"  
  
He stood up with difficulty. Zelda played prelude of Light and they were warped to Temple of Time. It had been restored to it's original look and was no longer dark.  
  
"Link play the song of time and then pull up the master sword. I'll be waiting right here for you to reawaken as the Hero Of Time."  
  
"Yes Princess Zelda."  
  
With that link placed the stones on the alter and played the song of time. The door of time opened and he walked down the narrow passage way, once again. He stepped up to the sword, but there was something strange about it this time. It gleamed with an errie white light. Put he put his hands on the sword and pulled it up. Blue light surronded him and as the familar feeling of sleepiness washed over him, he felt safe and secure. The blue light faded and Link and the sword were gone.Zelda stood there crying. It would be a long seven years before she would see link again. It may have been short for him but not for her. She grabbed her Sheik costume and put it on.  
  
*************************** SEVEN YEARS LATER **************************  
  
Link stood up and and held the sword in his left hand and his mirror sheild in his right hand. He felt his ear to make sure his earring was still there. It was. He looked around and saw Sheik standing there. He smiled and said  
  
"What happened in the seven years I was asleep Sheik?"  
  
"Today is Saria's birthday. Have you not forgotten?" said Sheik  
  
The smile faded from his face" Yes...yes I have. Why do you bring it up?"  
  
"Go to the sacared forest meadow now."  
  
"..........?"  
  
Link played the Minuet Of Forest and found that the stairs he had built were still there. Only someone had finished the paint job in his absence. He walked slowly toward the tree stump. He dug up his old orcarina and found that it wasn't destroyed or anything like that at all. He played it and it sounded as beautiful as it did seven years ago. He heard footsteps behind him and said  
  
" ' lo Sheik."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Link turned around to find that it wasn't sheik...it was Mido.  
  
"MIDO!?" Link said in surprise  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm link!"  
  
"No your not. Link's a Kokiri and Kokiri's never grow up."  
  
" I'm a hylian Mido. I came back after seven years. I even have the Kokiri tunic that you guys gave me!"  
  
"I't can't be you. Prove it!"  
  
"Fine." said Link impatiently  
  
He played Saria's song.  
  
"There...satisfied?''  
  
"WOW!!! LINK!!" Mido said with tears in his eyes"You have to see Kokiri."he said anxsiously.  
  
Hurrying Link got to the exit of the Lost woods and gasped in shock. What he saw was...horrible. It was as if a war had broken out among the Kokiri's. He couldn't understand how anybody could do this. Blood was splattered all around the place. Bodies of other races and kokiri's were strewn about and torn limb from limb. Link walked around and noticed that where there used to be a shop was a guilitin and heads that had been chopped off now lay on the ground decomposing. Flies and maggots had infested this place. He made his way to the Deku tree. He found that three Kokiri's were huddled at the trunk. He rushed over to them and tried to calm them down. They were crying and shaking all over. Mido rushed over. One of the girls looked up and broke into tears of joy. Link reconized her as Megan.  
  
" Link?" asked Megan 


End file.
